The Affection,The Battle and The Craziness
by IcysnowTheLatias482
Summary: The mystical story about the two Swords of Justice Virizion and Cobalion had fall in love (CobaltViridianShipping) but, will Keldeo know they had fall in love? Kyurem has been whole again (from creepypasta story) to defeat the Swords of Justice,Virizion(F)xCobalion(M)
1. New Love Of Legendary Pokemon

The Affection,The Battle and The Craziness

Chapter 1

Cobalion:The storm is getting worse!

Keldeo:Well.. I know that big fish can control the rain

Virizion:Who's the big fish?

Keldeo:You don't know?! You have no mind! It's Kyorge you stupid!

Cobalion:Don't talk like that to Virizion!

Keldeo:... okay if you want

Terrakion:(You're wierd Cobalion)

That night

Virizion:Argh! I can't sleep! If Cobalion likes me I will gonna kiss him!

Keldeo:If what?!

Virizion:Just nothing! *sleeps*

Keldeo:Wow! She's a bi****!

Cobalion:*wakes up* She's what?!

Keldeo:... *sleeps*

Cobalion:... *sleeps*

The next morning

Virizion:Cobalion,I want to talk you in private

Cobalion:Okay,Keldeo and Terrakion,Virizion wants private

Keldeo & Terrakion:Okay *walks away*

Virizion:Cobalion,can I ask you?

Cobalion:Sure

Virizion:Can you not be angry?

Cobalion:Why?

Virizion:Because... If you have feelings to me?

Cobalion:The truth is... Yes...

Virizion:...

Virizion kisses Cobalion

Virizion:I love you...

Cobalion:*blushes*I.. I.. I love you Virizion...

Terrakion:WTF is this?!

Cobalion:Please don't tell to Keldeo!

Virizion:He will get so crazy!

Terrakion:Okay,I trust you

At the cave where Kyurem lives...

Kyurem:I can't sleep and do nothing! I will just me whole again

At the Swords of Justice

Keldeo:*turns into Resolution form*I got feeling about this,I must check Kyurem

At the cave

Keldeo:Whoa! Who the heck are you?!

Kyurem(whole):You don't know?! I'm Kyurem! And I'm Whole again

Keldeo:Oh,no... *runs away*

Kyurem:This battle is not over Keldeo.. I will get your revenge after you defeat me before...

Keldeo go to their home

Terrakion:Keldeo,what's wrong?

Keldeo:Terrakion,Kyurem is whole again!

Terrakion:That no sounds good!

Keldeo:I must tell it to our leader Cobalion!

Terrakion:*Uses Sacred sword*

Keldeo:*uses Secret Sword*

The two began to fight

Terrakion:You can't go to our leader!

Keldeo:Why?! I must tell it because Kyurem is whole again! And where's Virizion?!

Cobalion hears what Keldeo is saying

Cobalion:*goes out* You mean that Kyurem is whole again?!

Keldeo:yes!

Virizion:That is bad news

They go to the Hall of Origin

Cobalion:Arceus!

Arceus:What's wrong?

TO BE CONTINUE


	2. The Legend

The Affection,The Battle and The Craziness

Chapter 2

Keldeo:Kyurem become whole again!

Dialga:How the f*ck he do that?!

Palkia:Maybe there's a legend

Keldeo:Come on you two f**king sh**s,you know that! right?

Dialga:She's smarter than me

Palkia:Kyurem was whole before before split into two

Terrakion:Can you tell us the whole story?

Cobalion:But Arceus do you know that?

Arceus:yes but,Palkia can allow to tell that

Palkia:Okay,here's the story

Chapter 1: Icy Tales

"Once upon a time, there were two twins. They controlled a single powerful Dragon Pokémon which they used to create the Unova region. The brothers each sought something different in life *truth for the older brother and ideals for the younger* and they began to argue, then fight, over who's side was right. The single dragon, in response, split into two Pokémon: Reshiram, who sided with the older twin, and Zekrom, who sided with the younger twin. The two dragons were equally matched as they battled and neither conquered the other. As a result, the brothers set aside their differences, and equally declared there was no right side. But the partners of the heroes resumed the fight, and Reshiram and Zekrom destroyed the region with their fire and lightning powers. The corpse of the original dragon was frozen over as timed passed, eventually being frozen solid in the blizzard it sat in. As the two dragons' strongest attacks collided, the blast covered all of the land, breaking the ice that was frozen over the body. The original dragon awoken, it's giant body frozen from the inside. It let out an ear splitting screech that was so powerful that it caused the two dragons to reform into small orbs. It then sealed the two orbs into 2 different towers as punishment, and they were never seen again. The new Ice dragon then created a cavern, which it rested, and still rests in to this day."

"Wow! That was amazing!" Whispered Zack.

"It's called the Tao Trio Legend. I learned it from my Grandmother." Said the elderly Froslass.

"What is the new dragon's name, and does it still exist?"

"It's name was Kyurem, and legend has it that it still rests in a closed up cave in this area."

"Do you think I'll ever see it?"

"Who knows? Maybe you will! They say if you hear it's screech, the entrance to it's cave will be opened."

"What about Reshiram and Zekrom? Do you think I'll see them?"

"So many questions… I think you better go back home, it's getting dark."

"Aww… Okay! See you later Mrs. Chasm!"

"Be careful!"

"Okay!"

Zack walked away from the Elder's Tree and swam across the lake back to his family's tree. He was an eight-year-old Oshawott and couldn't wait to tell his older brother and younger sister about what he was told. As he swam through the lake, he felt an odd chill. He decided to keep swimming and finally reached the other side of the lake. He ran to his tree and called out to his family he was back. He climbed into the tree to see his Mom making his favorite supper, fresh remoraid, his dad practice fighting for the big tournament that is held every year for a good year of food and safety, his big brother playing catch with their pet Lilipup, and his younger sister getting washed up for dinner. He washed his hands and went to the table for supper.

"Mom, today I went to see Mrs. Chasm and she told me this awesome story called the Tao Trio Legend!"

"Oh yes, that legend is quite famous around these parts since this is the area where it was said to take place."

"Oh! Can you tell us Zack?" asked his younger sister, Dawn.

So Zack told them what he had heard as they ate there dinner. Afterwards, they got ready for bed, each giving their prayers to Arceus before lying down. Zack had a very disturbing dream that night. It started with him standing at the lake. It was hailing unusually hard.

"I better get back to the tree or Mom is really going to scold me for being out in this!" exclaimed Zack.

He took one step and a terrible screech started screaming through the forest. It really hurt Zack's sensitive ears, causing him to try to block it out with his shell, which wasn't enough since he only had one. It eventually ended and a huge blizzard covered the forest, turning everything Zack could see white. It suddenly faded, and a hole opened up in the wall that was across the lake. Curiosity taking over him, Zack went over to this cave and he decided to go inside. After going in, he instantly wished he hadn't. In front of him sat a giant gray dragon, with piercing yellow eyes, and icy wings. It's face looked distorted and dead looking, years of age and ice frozen all over it. It had a giant body with large legs and tiny arms. It stared at him, freezing him in his tracks. They just stared at each other, nothing happening. Then there was a huge explosion sound outside the cave and the dragon let out that terrible screech!

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Zack.

He awakened, sweating in his bed.

"SHUT UP ZACK!" yelled his older brother, Mach.

"Sorry… Nightmare…" said Zack.

He sat there, thinking about the dream. What just happened? What was the dragon? He decided to go back to sleep, and that in the morning, he'd ask Mrs. Chasm about it. For the rest of that night, he had nightmares with that awful looking face staring at him, freezing him solid.

Note: This takes place in Giant Chasm.

Chapter 2: The Warning

Zack had just woked up and ate his breakfast of Oran berry waffles and was ready to go see Mrs. Chasm. He jumped in the lake and began swimming to the elder's tree. As he swam, he felt that odd chill he had felt the day before. He once again decided to ignore it and continued his journey to the elder's tree. Once on the other side, he saw something strange rustling in the bushes. He first thought to go check it out, but thought better of it, and decided to toss a rock at it from a safe distance. He found a rock and tossed it into the bushes.

"OW! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?" yelled a familiar voice.

"Wait a second… ALEX?" said Zack.

Then out she came from the bushes. She was a rather pretty Snivy, around the same age as Zack. He had a major crush on her.

"ZACK? What the balls was that for?!" exclaimed Alex.

"Sorry… I was just on my way to see Mrs. Chasm and I saw rustling in the bushes and…"

"Well didn't your mother ever teach you to ignore mysterious rustling in the bushes?" asked Alex.

"No… Gee, I didn't know it was you. I'm really sorry Alex!" exclaimed Zack.

"*Sigh* Okay Zack, I forgive you, but your better let me accompany you to see what was so important." Demanded Alex.

"Okay, come on then."

They started walking through the forest, just about a half-mile from their destination. While walking through the fire-type village…

"Hey Alex, want to stop by on Joey before going to the tree?" asked Zack.

"Sure, we haven't seen him in a while, he might as well tag along." Replies Alex.

"Well I didn't intend on him… Never mind."

Joey was a timid little cyndaquil. He lives with his Aunt Blaziken since his parents had died a few years ago in a tree accident. He has always feared climbing tree's since then, and doesn't have many friends. The only reason the 3 knew each other is because Zack saved him from drowning in the lake the year before and Alex had healed him with berries she found in the forest.

"Hello, Joey, are you here?" asked Alex.

"Alex! Zack! I'm so glad to see you guys!" exclaimed Joey.

He ran to them and gave them a big hug.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Joey.

"We are going to see Mrs. Chasm and decided to drop by to say hi!" said Zack.

"AND, we came to ask you to tag along." Alex added.

"Well, I don't have anything better to do so I guess I can go with you guys." Said Joey.

"Okay then! Leeeeeet's GO!" Exclaimed Alex.

With a sigh, Zack and his friends followed him to the elder's tree. They finally arrived and went to the hole that Mrs. Chasm lived in.

"Mrs. Chasm, are you here?" asked Zack.

"WHAT WAS THAT? WHO'S THERE? I SWEAR IF YOU'RE HERE TO TAKE MY PECHA BERRIES, I'LL- Oh… It's you Zack… umm… Sorry about that, I thought you were that pesky Bisharp that keeps trying to take my pecha berries." Explains Mrs. Chasm.

"Well… Umm… I came to ask you something, and Alex and Joey are just tagging along." Said Zack.

"Okay then, what can I do ya for?" asked Mrs. Chasm.

"Okay, so last night I had this strange dream."

"What was it about?"

"Well, here's what happened."

Zack briefly explains what had happened in his nightmare.

"Hmm… The pokemon you described sounds like Kyurem."

"Wait, so that's the dragon from the story?"

"Yes, it is. They say that when a pokemon has a dream about such a powerful and legendary pokemon that trouble is coming. If I'm correct, something terrible is about to happen. And for a dream to come to such a young lad… Keep your eyes peeled young Zack. If you see something odd, or hear something odd, get away as fast as possible. It may be what this dream is trying to tell you."

"Wait, so Zack had a dream about a LEGENDARY pokemon, and is in possible danger because of it?" gasped Alex.

"Now, now, don't be too worried. It may have been just a dream. I'm just warning you now, just incase it was more than the average nightmare."

"Wow… I, I think I should go think this over." Said Zack.

"Okay, just don't get too worried about it, or you might start hallucinating." Warned Mrs. Chasm.

Zack jumped out of the tree and started walking threw the woods. So this was some sort of warning, huh. Why would it be sent to me? Why not someone else? I'm only eight-years-old for crying out loud! I hope it was just a dream…

"HEY, ZACK! WAIT UP!" yelled Alex.

Zack turned around to see his friends running over to him.

"Are you okay? You seem a little stressed over the whole thing…" said Alex.

"Don't worry, It's just, why me? Why not someone else?"

"Remember Zack, it may have been just a dream." Said Joey.

"Yeah, your right. I guess I better stop thinking about it… Let's go back home."

They started traveling back to their homes. Joey dropped off at the village, but…

"If you don't mind… Do you want me to stay with you for the night? I'm worried that you'll have more nightmares…" asked Alex.

"Okay, but please don't tell anyone else about this. I don't want to worry mom."

As they got to the lake, Zack started to feel something.

"Do you feel that?" asked Zack.

"Yeah, it feels like, a tremor or something…" said Alex.

Then it happened. A giant earthquake started shaking the forest!

"HOLY CRAP! AN EARTHQUAKE!" screamed Alex.

Zack dashed over to Alex and shielded her with his body.

"Don't worry, I won't let you get hurt!"

As sudden as it started, it stopped. Zack looked up, and suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his head.

"OUCH! What the-?" and then he was cut off as the vision sunk in.

Chapter 3: The Vision of the Legends

Zack was suddenly inside a large, ancient looking room. In front of him stood two trainers. One had green hair, a hat, and a rather strange looking out fit. On the other side stood a trainer with black hair, a red hat with a white stripe in the middle, a blue shirt, and jeans. He also had a Pikachu on his shoulder. Zack could not believe what he saw they were using. In front of the green-haired kid was a giant, white dragon. It had ice blue eyes, long hair, widely stretched wings, and a strange looking tail that had two rings around it. The kid with the Pikachu was using a giant black dragon. It had flaming red eyes, a widely bulky body, a pair of rather small wings, and a giant generator thing for a tail. The two trainers appeared to be starting a battle.

"Okay Reshiram, use Fusion Flare!" yelled the green-haired kid.

"Zekrom, counter-attack with Fusion Bolt!" demanded the Pikachu kid.

The two attacks collided with such force, that it cracked the ceiling above them.

"Reshiram, use Dragon Pulse!"

"Dodge it Zekrom, and use Crunch!"

The Zekrom dodged the wave of energy and bit Reshiram in the neck.

"Reshiram, shrug it off with Fly!"

The Zekrom fell off of the glorified beast and was hit with it's strong body.

"Grr, Zekrom, use Outrage!"

The battle went on and on, no side giving in, no side showing any sign of weakness. After a few more minutes, both sides were showing to be incredibly tired.

"I will not lose!" exclaimed the green-haired one.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere came two small spherical gadgets that attached themselves to the heads of the pokemon. Both trainers gave a questioning look and then wires started coming out of the gadgets and wrapped themselves around them! Reshiram, was getting shocked badly, while Zekrom was being burned badly. The two dragons screeched in pain.

"Fu, fu, fu…" said a strange voice.

A strange man emerged from the shadows in a corner of the room. He had messy green hair, a large dress, and an ugly looking face.

"Father? What are you doing?!" exclaimed the green haired kid.

"I am simply doing what I've been wanting to do since I started this organization: To catch the legendary dragons!" replied the old man.

"But you said that all you wanted was to free pokemon from their trainers so they would no longer be abused in battle!"

"Blahahaha… Your so naïve N. Do you really think I care about how people use their pokemon? If you do then you're dead wrong. I have been simply using you to awaken the two legendary dragons from their orbs. Now that they are weakened, and I have got them in my traps, I, Ghetsis, will capture these legends and RULE THE WORLD!" exclaimed Ghetsis.

"Grrr… I never should have trusted him. Ash, I think we are officially screwed." Said N.

"Wait! I have an Idea!" exclaimed Ash.

"What is it?"

"What if we work together so Fusion Flare and Fusion Bolt will be able to destroy these devices?"

"Hmm… It's worth a shot. Let's go!"

"Reshiram, Zekrom, use Fusion Bolt and Fusion Flare!" they both exclaimed.

Zekrom started to glow a yellow color as electricity was starting to flow rapidly threw it's body. On the other side, Reshiram was creating an extremely hot ball of fire above it's head. Zekrom's device blew up from the overload of electricity while Reshiram's melted from the sheer power of the flame.

"Hehe… I thought you might try that." Said Ghetsis with a creepy grin.

Suddenly, both pokemon's eyes started glowing a blood red. They stood stationary, staring at nothing.

"What have you done?" asked N.

"The gadgets you destroyed had already token control of them before you destroyed them. They now will obey my every command."

"WHAT?" exclaimed Ash.

"Now, Zekrom, Reshiram, destroy this castle!" demanded Ghetsis.

To Zack's horror, both pokemon started unleashing lightning bolts and giant flames to destroy the oversized castle. Zekrom destroyed the bridges with lightning it had sent down from the sky while Reshiram had set a terrible flame threw the castle. Strangely, Zack could not feel the flames that were surrounding him. After what seemed like hours, the castle sat in ruin. It was just a bunch of ruin and fire. Ghetsis, who had flown above the destruction on his Unfezant, simply watched in pleasure at the horrid scene. N and Ash had disappeared.

"Blahahaha! Now that I have gotten rid of those meddling pests, I have a little visit to make with the Champion…"

"NOT SO FAST!" exclaimed a strange voice.

Then a portal opened up from the sky. The sky turned dark, and the clouds quickly rolled away. The pokemon around them started to bow down as the God of Pokemon slowly made it's way down from the sky. Arceus had arrived.

"Is that?…" whispered Zack.

"Arceus! Well, well, well… I wasn't expecting you to come." Ghetsis calmly stated.

"FOOLISH HUMAN. IF YOU THINK YOU CAN CONTROL THESE LEGENDARY POKEMON TO RULE THE WORLD, YOU ARE TERRIBLY WRONG. NO ONE CAN CONTROL SUCH A FORCE OF NATURE, ESPECIALLY 2. NOW RELEASE THEM FROM YOUR CONTROL OR YOU WILL SUFFER A DARK FATE." Demanded Arceus.

"Oh, do you think you can stop me?" laughed Ghetsis.

"YOU ARE SUCH A FOOL. NOW YOU SHALL TASTE THE WRATH OF ARCEUS!" exclaimed Arceus.

Arceus then, with extreme speed, started dashing over to Ghetsis, getting ready to kill him.

"Oh no you don't. Zekrom, Reshiram, attack!" commanded Ghetsis.

Zekrom and Reshiram both flew in front of Ghetsis and used protect, knocking Arceus back from the collision.

"YOU TWO, YOU WILL PAY FOR SIDING WITH THIS FOOL!" exclaimed Arceus, clearly unaware that they were being forced against their will.

Arceus started up a small orange ball in front of it's mouth, and unleashed a powerful beam of energy at the two dragons. In response, Reshiram used it's own Hyper Beam to counter the attack, causing the beams to cancel each other out. Zekrom took this chance to throw a powerful Bolt Strike at Arceus while it was recharging. Arceus, tookin from surprise, crashed into some of the remains of the castle.

"YOU FOOLS SHALL NOW BE ENTITLED TO ETERNAL JUDGEMENT!" yelled Arceus.

It then released a small ball up into the sky, which suddenly explodes, releasing something that resembled fireworks. They hit the two dragons, who each looked like they had taken massive damage. They got up, and did a Fusion Flare/Bolt combo on Arceus, making it fly into a mountain, which crushed it completely. Arceus, who looked like it was on the verge of being defeated, started charging up another Hyper Beam, but was then struck by a Thunder attack from Zekrom. Then some boulders that were on top of the mountain beside it fell down upon it, burying it beneath the pile. A few seconds went by, while nothing happened. Then suddenly, a powerful explosion attack from Arceus stuck Zekrom, Reshiram, and all of the surroundings, causing Zekrom and Reshiram to crash into the remains of the castle and the rocks covering Arceus to fly and crash unto them. Arceus, who was clearly in deep pain from the Explosion attack, slowly made it's way over to Ghetsis, who was watching in horror at what had just happened.

"What the?! How did you defeat them?" exclaimed Ghetsis.

"I AM THE ALPHA POKEMON, GOD OF THE POKEMON WORLD. OF COURSE I CAN DEFEAT MY CREATIONS." Said Arceus, who looked like it was about to fall over. "MY JOB HERE IS DONE. THIS BATTLE HAS EXTREMELY WEAKENED ME. I KNOW THAT ZEKROM AND RESHIRAM ARE NOW OUT OF YOUR CONTROL. YOU CAN NOW DO NOTHING. IT'S TIME FOR ME TO RETURN TO MY HOME."

A very weakened Arceus slowly made it's way threw a portal it had opened up. It then disappeared, appearing that it would be gone for a very long time. Ghetsis was still terrified at the thought that two out-of-control legendary pokemon who he had seemingly killed the trainers of were just under the rock pile in front of him. He then remembered something the scientists had told him if he ever lost control of the two pokemon. "If you somehow manage to lose control of them, they will go in shock, and rage threw the Unova region liked they had done in ancient times.", they had said.

"I better get out of here before something bad happens!" exclaimed Zack.

But after he had said this, it was too late. Zekrom and Reshiram had emerged from the rock pile they were in, anger burning in their eyes. They both looked at Ghetsis, and started preparing a Blue Flare/Bolt Strike combo at him.

"No, please don't do this! I beg of you!" screamed Ghetsis.

Zack, who didn't want to see any more, looked away, and the vision had suddenly stopped. He was lying on the ground, staring at Alex's worried pair of eyes.

"Oh Zack! You've finally waked up!" Alex cried happily.

She hugged him very tight, causing him to suffocate. When she realized this, she quickly let go. He started coughing, and then asked her what happened.

"You were trying to protect me from the earthquake, and when it had ended, you suddenly gasped and fell over." Said Alex. "By the way, what happened?"

"I, I had a vision…" gasped Zack.

"What was it about?"

"Let's just say that I think something very bad is about to happen."

And sure enough after saying this, something roared out in the distance.

Palkia:Before we continue it,any comments?

Keldeo:Is that a long story?

Palkia:Yep,longest story

Cobalion:(looks around) Do you know where's Virizion?

Arceus:No,we just look at Palkia

Palkia:Gee! Maybe she don't want to hear it

Keldeo:Arceus you create Kyurem?

Arceus:Yes then it split in two

At Virizion

Virizion:What's this rare flower?

Virizion sniffs when...

Kyurem:Suprise!

Virizion:(screams) Kyurem!

Kyurem:Ready to abduct you Virizia!

Kyurem aducts Virizion

At the Hall of Origin

Cobalion:Palkia,where do you found that story?

Palkia:I was in that world and I see the caslasmatic battle of Arceus and the two dragons

Cobalion:Oh!

Terrakion:Leader Cobalion,where's Keldeo?

Cobalion:I don't know...

Arceus:He ran away to find Virizion

Dialga:So that little sh** is going to find Virizion

Arceus:(Why you always say some lemon words)

Palkia:What's wrong Arceus?

Arceus:Just nothing..


	3. Keldeo's Injury

The** story style will be change,so Keldeo get injured (poor Keldo)while finding Virizia,NOW THE STORY NOW BEGINS!**

* * *

the next day,Keldeo was finding Virizion at the fields,when someone appears...

"SUPRISE!"Kyurem suprise Keldeo in his Black Kyurem forme

"What the (censored)?! Kyurem?!"Keldeo shout at the top of his voice

"Are you suprise from my suddenly appearance?" Kyurem ask,smiling slyly

"Shut up Kyurem! Where's Virizia?!"said Keldeo

"Well..." said Kyurem smiling

"Tell me where's Virizia?!" ask Keldeo angryly

"I kidnapp her a while ago"answered Kyurem

"What?! How dare you Kyurem!" Keldeo shouted at Kyurem

"Are you gonna battle me?" ask Kyurem

"Yes,now I have no fears" said Keldeo

Keldeo turn into his Resolution Forme and Kyurem turn into his Black Kyurem Forme

Keldeo use Secret Sword but Kyurem use his Freeze Shock so the attacks explode

Keldeo use Close Combat so Kyurem got a badly damage

"You fool! You will get (censored) up!"Kyurem gone angry because of his previous attack "Here's the attack so you can't walk anymore"

Kyurem use Freeze Shock to Keldeo's legs,The attack make Keldo's legs got injured

"Are you scared" ask Kyurem glaring at Keldeo

"N-no..."answered Keldeo,his fears are going back

"Now I wi-"

"STOP BATTLING KELDEO!"

Virizion came out

"Virizion?! How you esca-"

Virizion use Sacred Sword

"Keldeo! Run away!" said Virizion

"How?!" said Keldeo

"Meleotta will help you" said Virizion

Meleotta arrive in time

"Keldeo let's go"she said while holding Keldo's hoof

They arrive to the two Swords of Justice

"Keldeo! Why din't tell us!?"said Cobalion angryly

"Sorry Leader Cobalion..." said Keldeo softly "I just wanna help you..."

"Do you want a punishment again?" said Cobalion

"What?! No way you (censored)" He said

That night

Keldeo is still wake up

"Sheesh!" he said "I wish I din't get injured,I hope what Virizion doing"

Then he take a sleep

The next morning

"Keldeo! Where's Cobalion" said Terrakion

"I don't know" Keldeo answered

Victini come in

"Hi Keldeo and Terrakion!" She greet them with a smile

"Oh it's you Victa" said Keldeo

"Where's your leader" she asked

"He's not here even Virizia" answered Terrakion

"If you're finding the two, I will join the search" said Victini

"Umm... okay.." said Keldeo

At Pinwheel Forest

"Virizion! Where are you?!" Cobalion shout at the top of his voice

"Cobalion I'm here!" said Virizion running towards to him

Cobalion kissed Virizion on the lips

"Babe I missed you so much" he said

"I miss you to Cobalion" she said

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT STORY :(**


End file.
